


The End of It

by honeylemontears



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylemontears/pseuds/honeylemontears
Summary: Just a glimpse at domesticity between Jacob and Rook, a while after the Collapse.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The End of It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to format this, so, with that in mind, I decided to use something small and insignificant as practice. It's a first for me, so I'll apologize for the mistakes now.

Chapped lips trailed up her neck, pausing an inch away from her own. Their eyes met, and the stars she yearned to see revealed themselves to her.

He no longer hid behind lust and temptations, instead, he displayed a softer want, a plethora of promises she knew he could keep. 

She no longer felt the desperate tug in her chest. What once thrilled her was overwhelmed with the most gentle form of love she knew. 

Their lips never met, but their eyes spilled the unspoken. Gentle touches exploded in the desire for more. 

Their domestic routine drew the demons away. The light made them hiss in anger as they tried to claw through reinforced seams. Tried to drag them back into the hell they wove. 

"I love you," she spoke first, dissipating the last bit of sleep from his foggy head. The words swelled in Jacob's chest, lifting the weight of the world from his shoulders. 

He couldn't help the way his lips found hers, so desperate, so gentle, so relieved. She smiled through the kiss, delicate hands soothing tense muscles and thoughts of an end. 

He flipped her so she lay beneath him, cold hands carefully sliding under her shirt, exploring the crevasses of her tainted soul. He had hesitated in the past, able to have sex but unable to make love. 

"Say it again." He practically begged as his lips found solace in the soft skin beneath her breasts, marking her, admiring her scarred body. 

She whispered it, over and over, until the words rang true in his ears, casting the last few demons away, making room for her soul to intertwine with his. 

Jacob Seed, Herald of the North, was no longer in his heart. No, Jacob Seed, Herald of Eden's Gate, was no more.

Rook now lay beside a man who'd found a new purpose. As their bodies twisted together, she finally found the man who'd stolen her breath years ago. 

He no longer wanted her head. The end had come and gone, and all he wanted was to protect the start of a new family. 

Just the three of them, away from his brothers' manipulation, destruction, and chaos. 

Just Jacob, Rook, and their little one. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit it; I'm a lurker and bookmarker. Other people's neverending word counts and beautiful prose intimidated me, and I've never felt I could write something that could garner attention. But, alas, I decided to throw caution to the wind, and, well,
> 
> Here we are.


End file.
